Triumph
by lamatikah
Summary: It was a journal belonging to Flavius Roxas Maridus and he seemed to talk a lot about a certain Maximus Axel Pompeius. akuroku


**disclaimer: **i own nothing, damnit**.  
pairing/s:** akuroku**  
warning/s:** aaaaah!  
**notenotenote:** thank the LOVELY nirii (nicrafetix) for this, as without her this whole fiasco below this note wouldn't exist

**Triumph**

Red hair shined in the sweltering heat. She held up a gloved hand up above her eyes, shielding them from the sun. "Check this out!" her friend repeated.

She had become surprisingly close to her fellow archaeologists on this trip. The trip was called 'The Pompeii Excavation', although she thought something more creative could've been thought up. But then again, Riku Sohma named the trip, so it was no wonder there was a complete lack of originality. He may have become her bestest buddy since they started the trip but she really didn't expect any more from him.

"Kairi! Are ya coming?" Kairi blinked at Sora. He was waving frantically at something near his feet, his brush becoming more and more like a weapon - a dangerous one at that. If it just slipped at that precise moment… Demyx would have more things to worry about than whether his sitar was being taken cared of properly.

She sighed in a defeatist's manner (she had been so close to finding out what that was, until Sora shouted and she slipped, covering it back up) and raced over to the brunet.

He motioned to the floor where lying, partially undiscovered, was what appeared to be a book. She leant down, before giving a questioning look to Sora who nodded, as if to say: look at it! She brushed a few more ashes off of it and looked at the cover. It was a simple journal belonging to someone named…

Getting rid of the rest of the lilt, she read aloud , "Flavius… Roxas… Maridus."

Riku stroked his stubbly chin (he was so proud of his "beard", even though it was a little stubby and just looked ridiculous, really) and gestured for her to open it. She attempted to, although it took a bit of work considering it was almost glued together by the resin that had previously encased it. Finally she managed to prise it open to find dates and few words she recognised as being in Latin. She blew at a piece of hair and handed the book to Sora - who, for all his cute little faults, was fluent in Latin and therefore a big help for the excavation.

"Go on, Sora," she smiled, "you know you want to."

Sora grinned inanely and took the book from her, frantically turning back to the first page in such a rush, she was afraid that it would snap and all the pages would come fluttering out, never to be seen again. He quickly skimmed through the first page, and then began…

- - -

**5 A U G U S T 7 9 A D**

_Victory! We slaughtered the last standing tribe of Barbarians in Germania and now we are marching home. Axel says that we couldn't have done it without me; I blushed - and I still cannot fathom why. I have been mulling over it for the past week since we defeated the enemy, I am afraid I have only just got this journal, otherwise it would be filled with my many different theories. For example, I believe it was very hot that day; another, I had just travelled from the battlefield to the main camp over hard terrain - why it happened at such situation troubles me still, however one cannot be hindered by such thoughts._

Roxas looked up from his writing to see Axel enter the tent. "Rox?" Roxas scowled at the nickname. "Hey, would you rather I call you Flavius?" Roxas' scowl increased at his words, and the words: I'm not a child anymore, _Maximus_. began to lick at his lips. "Didn't think so!" laughed Axel. "Anyway, the troops are all packed and waiting, ready for orders from their general." He struck a pose, making Roxas laugh, then he dropped the act, grin still apparent on his face. He sighed and looked around him, "Can you believe it? Fla- Roxas, I'm a general – a _general_."

Roxas smiled at him. Reno Axel Pompeius was Axel's father, one of the consuls and Axel was set to follow the same course. Many senators were wary of Axel and believed that having such a young general was a drawback and would lead to the failure of the Roman Empire. But here he was, just defeated the last tribe in Germania and his troops were heading home, mostly intact. There had been a lot of losses and injury but all in all, it was not a bad end to the crusade. Roxas, there, the whole time as his second in command, giving orders when Axel was injured and with the ever-haunting thought that if Axel died (just the thought of Axel dying haunted him – for reasons he still could not comprehend) he'd be in command.

Without the help of the ever cheerful, enthusiastic and clever Maximus Axel Pompeius. Flavius Roxas Maridus' best friend ever, ever, ever.

"I'm proud, Axel," said Flavius Roxas Maridus; Maximus Axel Pompeius' best friend ever, ever, ever.

Axel grinned sheepishly and ducked his head, "Well, you didn't have the help from your father," there was an awkward pause before Axel quickly added, "and you're still telling them lot," he pointed outside the tent, "what to do when I'm sick and stuff."

Roxas remembered the time when Axel had been badly injured during combat with a tribe leader; he had somehow managed to sneak into base when Axel had been asleep. Thankfully, he had woken as soon as he heard the rustle of leaves under the barbarian's feet. But, it left him in agony for days and days. Roxas was left to tell the troops where to attack and where to defend. He hadn't even had the time to check in on Axel's tent and see how he was doing. But that was what it was like being a leader – Axel managed to pull it off with style, defeating tribes **and** taking care of his social life from time to time.

He made it seem so easy.

"Yeah, well, I think you were born bossing people about so you're naturally good at it, Axel." Axel smirked as if to say: well, yes. Roxas shook his head, a small smile on his face. Axel gestured to Roxas' pack. "Oh!" Roxas finished packing while Axel waited dutifully, arms crossed, giving comments every few seconds about Roxas' choice of attire, the way his hair looked funny – as though he'd just come out of bed and the way he was so obsessively neat about where he put his items.

"Alright?" Roxas looked around and nodded. "Then let's go." He placed a firm hand on Roxas' shoulder, sending involuntary shudders down the younger's back. "It's not that cold."

- - -

**1 7 A U G U S T 7 9 A D**

_I have been told that we have been granted a Triumph in two days by the current consuls, which is not surprising considering that Axel is Reno Axel Pompeius' first son and he would do anything for him. I will sound foolish saying or writing this down, but sometimes I wish I had a father like Axel's. He is so proud of what he has done. When Pompeius gave up being a general he immediately gave the job to Axel because he knew that Axel was worthy of it – much to the displeasure of the rest of the senate, I can assure you. However, I cannot know whether my father would have done such a thing for me as I do not and will never know my father nor my mother. For they walk in green fields with the sun on their faces. I wonder if they are happy there. I know that when I am with Axel, I am happy here, is this wrong?_

The messenger, with a happy smile and a youthful face, rode off back to Rome. They were a day's away now. To home. Roxas sighed heavily at the thought, back to his villa, on his own bed, to his slave-cum-friend, Naminé. He wondered how she'd been coping while he had been away for all of eight years in Germania with Hayner, his other slave who'd become a close companion too, all on their own in the villa. He had told her to use it as her own, and wear expensive clothes and go to the theatre and watch expensive shows. But he doubted she would, she was very introverted and shied away from public attention. Also, he believed her to be too nice to take up such a generous offer.

But, it seemed their reunion would be delayed what with the Triumph that was now to happen. On the eighteenth, they would have to sleep at camp once again, for hopefully the last time – in a long time – then parade round the streets. Thankfully Roxas would be with Axel in the carriage where they could talk to each other and relax while their troops marched behind them.

The thought of just talking to Axel for the many hours it would take to traverse all around Rome made Roxas happy as he carried on forward to Rome, with Axel somewhere nearby.

- - -

**1 9 A U G U S T 7 9 A D  
M O R N I N G**

_We arrived at Rome today after camping on its outskirts. I am no longer looking forward to going round Rome with Axel. I have realised the shocking truth that I... It is hard to even write this down. It is unheard of, it is sickening, it makes me shudder down to the very core of my heart but I… Oh, how I wish I didn't. Or that I lived in a different place, a different time. I… love… I love Axel. There, I have written it, I have admitted it to myself and the prospect of sitting next to him shakes me up. How will I react? What shall I say? Why does it have to be like this? I do hope that this is but a passing feeling; however, something tells me that this is not just a temporary façade but the real thing and no matter how much time shall pass, it shall have been and always will be. I… I am uneasy._

Roxas pressed the palms of his hands into his eyeballs, willing himself not to scream in frustration. As if it were a dark omen, it was then that Axel's slave, Larxene (a resentful woman whom Axel seemed to enjoy being superior of), entered the tent, telling Roxas that Axel wished to see him in his tent before they went out. Roxas suppressed a groan in front of Larxene.

Axel was waiting in his tent patiently, eating a breakfast of fresh bread and honey. He motioned for Roxas to join him for the meal. Roxas sat down next to the man, wishing with all his might that Axel wouldn't touch him or compliment him or even talk to him at all. "Roxas," said Axel. Roxas inwardly cringed. "How've you been?" Roxas replied with a meek nod. "Excited about the Triumph?"

The blond shrugged and tentatively took a piece of the bread. He began to munch on it slowly while Axel observed him closely.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, not taking his eyes of Roxas who just shrugged again. "You seem kinda… deflated. Worried about going back and finding out that your slave-girl has trashed your house? Partying every night with her rowdy friends. I always knew that girl was bad news – a little trouble maker she is, eh?"

Roxas smiled a little at the joke. Naminé would never do anything of the sort; she was far too good for her own sake. She probably made his empty bed for him every day. He sighed, glad he would be able to see her again, so he could talk to her some more about everything that had happened on his travels. The last time he had seen her had been when he was seventeen… Eight years ago. He wondered whether she'd changed, she was a year younger than he and would now be twenty-four. That was so old! His little Nami couldn't be twenty-four. She was too petite. But he supposed that now she wouldn't look as petite; she'd look all grown up and older.

He sighed. "You _are_ looking forward to seeing her again, aren't you?" asked Axel, picking another piece of bread and spreading honey on it.

Roxas smiled, "You can read me like a book, Axel."

Axel grinned, "It's what I'm for!"

Roxas wanted to mutter under his breath, '_yes, but I wish it wasn't_' but he stopped himself from doing so because it would only spawn questions he didn't want to answer.

- - -

**1 9 A U G U S T 7 9 A D  
N O O N**

_That trip was one of the few things I shall ever regret doing in my life. Hours of sitting next to _him_ gave me an impression of what it could be like if I ever became a slave for Xemnas – the old man who lives at the end of my road. I wonder if he is dead yet; me and other children back then would bet to see how long it would take for him to leave this world altogether. Oh, now I am sure of it, Xemnas must be dead. I wish I were. It is no phase. I can tell. I love him with all my heart and mind. What am I to do? What am I to do? It's time for the party, I'd better get ready._

There were girls wearing short, thin togas. They were swanning around with the other soldiers, almost throwing themselves at the men. Roxas found it, quite frankly, disgusting. How he could ever have looked forward to something like this, he did not know. All around him were soldiers drinking, eating and being seduced, most at the same time. Roxas searched desperately for his favourite soldier but couldn't see him through it all.

He hated being so short.

"Hey, handsome," came a voice. She was a brunette, with mismatched eyes. "Wanna have a drink? You've been on your own all this time." Roxas pulled a revolted face and tried to get around her, but there were two others at the back, barring his route.

The blonde had a particularly short toga on her and when she spoke her voice reminded him of chalk over stone. "Yeah! You're leaving us girls out in the cold."

The other girl was wearing a toga which left nothing to the imagination. She merely nodded.

"Please," said Roxas, eyes blazing. "Get out of my way, now."

The girls mocked hurt. Then the blonde giggled. "Oh, you're so cute playing hard to get an' all."

He ground his teeth together and stormed through their little huddle, paying no heed to their squeaks of indignation.

Then he saw where his favourite soldier had got to. Of course – of course! – Axel would be surrounded by the whores. They'd clamour around the great general. The great _leader_. Just like flies.

Roxas sighed, defeated. He'd known he had never had a chance but it still stung to see his love surrounded by those girls with the toga slits, all the way to their thighs, handing around alcohol which would make sure the drinker wouldn't be able to see straight for at least a week.

Roxas looked to the floor. He could no longer bear the sight of seeing Axel with all the women and the drinks. He decided he'd wait outside and eventually wander home to see Naminé. Then he would probably give a resignation letter to Axel, move to somewhere nice with Naminé, find a wife, have children and forget all about the red-head and his whores.

Outside was cold and silent. Roxas reminisced back to when he and Axel were children; the carefree days when they would play in the streets at night, disobeying rules. They were always rebellious children but Axel's father was never too angry with them – because, once Roxas' parents had died, Reno Axel Pompeius decided to help look after Roxas as he had been a close family friend. He never adopted Roxas but he made sure he had a good home and good job.

Roxas sighed again.

Then he heard someone walking towards him. Flavius Roxas Maridus stood stock still, like an ice sculpture. With his heart pounding, chest heaving, he hoped and prayed this person – intruder – would hurry up and leave. When they were gone, Roxas would leave too. Yes; he would go home, write his letter and then go away in the morning. He would definitely be sad to never again see the lights of Rome, but he knew he couldn't stay much longer.

Suddenly, though, there were hands either side of his head. Looking up, Roxas met the most brilliant green eyes he could imagine. They were glaring down at him, like he was a small child who had done something naughty.

"Maximus..." cowered Roxas.

"It's Axel," returned Maximus Axel Pompeius, his gaze softening as he noticed Roxas' nervous look. "Look, Flavius... Roxas... I..."

Roxas stared at Axel, as he struggled with his words, not even caring that he had just been called by his given name.

"Roxas, I think... I don't know... Well, I do know that I..."

Roxas stopped his getting any further with his ill prepared speech by forcing his lips upon Axel's. Axel immediately wrapped his arms around Roxas' smaller frame. Roxas let his hands rest on Axel's cheeks. All the worrying Roxas had created about Axel vanished and was replaced with sheer bliss. He let his arms drop to Axel's shoulders as they pulled apart.

They stared at each other for a minute or two before Axel said quietly, "Let's go." Roxas nodded, slowly. "Let's go somewhere far away from here."

- - -

**1 9 A U G U S T 7 9 A D  
L A T E N I G H T**

_Today we, Axel and I, shall leave for Pompeii, where Axel's grandparents live. It will be a three day's ride but with each other I'm sure the journey will seem much less. We have both sent our resignation letters to Axel's father and I am sure he will accept them. Of course, we have not told him of mine and Axel's... love. But we have told him that we no longer wish to serve. I know that Gaius Cloud Falx will take Axel's place. He was a good soldier, he will do the empire well._

- - -

**2 4 A U G U S T 7 9 A D**

_We arrived at Pompeii last night, though I felt great tremors as we entered the city. Axel's grandparents were glad to see us and let us in their home straight away – they are lovely people. Axel and I, I believe, are settling in well. Although, I am dearly sorry for having not seen Naminé before we left, however,__ I love Axel more than I could possibly say, certainly more than I could ever write and I am sure she will understand once she reads the letter I will write soon. Axel is calling me now, so I must go. Perhaps there is anoth--_

- - -

There was a long silence. Quite a crowd had formed whilst Sora had read the extracts out, but no one was looking at each other. They were all staring at the little journal. Sora's hands were shaking.

Kairi's throat felt awfully cracked and dry when she spoke for the first time in what felt like years. "What...What was the date for the last entry?" she asked.

Sora looked at Kairi for a second, as though deciding if she was real or not, then looked back to the page and replied. "Th-The twenty-fourth of August... 79 AD."

There was a sharp intake of breath all round. Then Riku muttered a word.

"Vesuvius..."

For the rest of the day, there was no chatter or archaeological banter. Just the subdued chipping and brushing noises made from their tools.

**FIN.**

**an:** yayz! this took like, prolly, three hours overall - counting them all up. but it took about five months to get it all sorted. go me and nirii. with her knowledge, and my skillage, we could rule the wurld. (-scottish way of saying 'world'.) lemme just explain about names, 'kay? the first name (like Flavius) is your given name, and you are called that as a child, until you turn whutever age it is, and people start calling you the name of your "_gens_", whutever that be. they mean clans. anyhoo, then the last name is basically your surname. yay! hence, Flavian Roxas Maridus an' Maximus Axel Pompeius. Also, we thought they sounded funny. Flavian means blond and Maximus means... well, you should know. it's almost very obvious. xD oh, an' btw, when i described the whores' togas as short, i meant the slits were like really high... uh... you get the idea. right? RIGHT?

**extra note:** gah! I don't usually get mad at stuff but it's really irritating when people comment on the historical accuracy of this story. I DON'T GIVE A CRAP. I got it as close as I cared for and it was pretty damn close, nirii and I did a lot of researching. She does Classical Civilisations as a lesson for crying out loud. Which is basically just the Roman civilisation. I've seen the forty-eight page essays they like to do. Also, we don't ever specifically say that people would find homosexuality wrong back then - we just hint at it and the hint is left pretty wide open, I mean Roxas could've been weirded out about fancying anyone. Lastly, if you're going to criticise something - criticise my shoddy writing or the out of characterness. Don't criticise what is basically the foundation of the story. OK, rant over. Thank you. Don't let this put you off reviewing.


End file.
